The 56th Hunger Games SYOT
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: **SYOT CLOSED** Create a tribute and watch as they battle their way through the 56th Annual Hunger Games in hopes of becoming victor! Rated T for tributes! And a bunch of teens killing each other.
1. Intro and Tribute Form

**Hi everyone! I'm doing another THG fic! Yay! This one will be a 'Submit Your Own Tribute' type thing. As soon as I get 24 tributes, I'll start the story. Here's the format!**

_***NOTE: I will only accept the tributes in the form of a PM, unless you are a guest. You must have a clear format. If I don't understand what you wrote, I will not use your tribute. Sorry if it's a little harsh, but I don't want to mess up the character if I use them!**_

* * *

**Name:**

**District:**

**Age (12-18): **

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Romance (At home and/or in the games):**

**History:**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Strengths (Can't be good at everything):**

**Weaknesses (At least two):**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Games Strategy:**

**Interview Strategy:**

**Class (Upper, lower middle):**

**Feelings Toward the Capitol:**

**Feelings Toward the Hunger Games:**

**Preferable Allies (Age range, skills, personality):**

**Chance at winning (1-10, be reasonable):**

* * *

**I guess it's a kind of big form, but I want to make this as detailed as possible! Thanks, and remember that I only accept your tribute in the form of a PM. You can see the tributes that have been accepted Ito this story in the second chapter and/or on my profile.**


	2. Tributes

**Alright, peeps. This is what I have so far. I'll update this chapter frequently as I gain more tributes. They can also be viewed on my profile.**

* * *

**District 1:**

**Female: Ruby Adala (17)**

**Male: Zircon Dewaul (18)**

**District 2:**

**Female: Acacia Arch (16)**

**Male: Slater Grayer (15)**

**District 3:**

**Female: Ember Maria Ashes (14) **

**Male: Alexander Fiasco (17)**

**District 4:**

**Female: Erenna Amor (13)**

**Male: Torrence Brim (17)**

**District 5:**

**Female: Xentia Deale (16)**

**Male: Frederick Thoth (15) **

**District 6:**

**Female: Samara Pyne**

**Male: *_RESERVED_***

**District 7:**

**Female: Talia Smith (14)**

**Male: Dustin Flaughtner (18) **

**District 8:**

**Female: Chance Minton (16)**

**Male: Wyatt Leporis**

**District 9:**

**Female: Teridia Seropetori (16)**

**Male: Cordon Bleu (16)**

**District 10:**

**Female: Cora Spirits (17) **

**Male: Giovanni Vara (17)**

**District 11:**

**Female: Saravana Stephen (16)**

**Male: Aries Browning (14)**

**District 12:**

**Female: Aella Madison (15)**

**Male: *_RESERVED_*  
**


	3. Character Submissions Closed!

**Hi! I finally have all the character slots filled! Whoopee! The story can finally start now! Double whoopee! **

**But I need to ask you… should I do 12 different chapters for each district? Or one big one for all of them? Then, should I skip straight to the games, or training, or the chariot parade? Or do you want the train included? Are you confuzzled right now?**

**I mean, by the time I get to the games, there'll be a ****_lot _****of chapters. So I was thinking maybe I'll have two districts for each event leading up to the Games. Two for the train, two for meeting the stylist, two for the parade, two for interviews, and two for training. Then it's the Games and your tribute could possibly be dead. Yay!**

**Do you think that'll work? Dang, this is going to be complicated. Oh, well. We'll see what happens, yes?**


	4. AN- PLEASE READ!

**Hi, guys. A dreaded author's note, I know, I'm sorry. But I have a huge dilemma.**

**I have the worst case of writers block right now. And when I do get a burst of inspiration, I'm never satisfied with what I've written and I am forced to go back to the drawing board.**

**Plus, school and the soccer season has started so I haven't had a lot of time to get on FFN. I'm sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm also having some personal issues as well, but I'd rather not discuss them. **

**If anybody has any ideas for any of my stories, please PM me and let me know. I'll take anything, as long as I finish that update.**

**Aside from that, I also have a few shoutouts. First, there's TDog.1997. If you haven't heard of him yet, you've been living under a rock. A lot of his stories have a darker theme, but they're beautifully written and the characters seem so realistic. Go read his stories now!**

**Then there's a story shoutout. It's another Hunger Games SYOT, by goodgirl21. SHE NEEDS A LOT MORE TRIBUTES BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS.**

**Another thing, my birthday's tomorrow! Yep, imma be the big 13! Whoop whoop!**

**So, yeah. Sorry I won't be updating for a while. I'll try and pick up again ASAP.**


End file.
